Divergente Time
by cherry.26cl
Summary: basado en el libro divergente! debía de elegir su futuro, elegir una facción en la cual pertenecer, finn conocerá grandes amigos y una bella y fuerte instructora de cabello negro que lo cautivara y juntos descubrirán que una terrible guerra sucedera en su cuidada y que ellos dos estarán en un grave peligro por ser "diferentes". pasen y lean!


**PROLOGO.**

__levántate! Debilucho!- sus gritos me retumbaban hasta los más profundo de mi cabeza. El sudor corre por cada centímetro de mi piel, estoy exhausto y para colmo no puedo parar a descansar. Me eh caído en el barro. Debía de escalar una red hasta un poste de madera de unos 5 metros y luego recoger una pequeña bandera y luego bajar por donde mismo subir. Me caí mientras subía la red, mis pies se enredaron y abajo un charco de barro me esperaba. Mi instructor me grito que debía de pararme pero mis músculos me ardían, eh trotado, luchado, escalado y mucho más solo hoy. Me levanto y mi instructor esta de brazos cruzados frente a mí. Me encorvo frente a su presencia y respiro agitado limpiándome el barro del rostro. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y justo cuando voy a hablar, levanta una de sus piernas y con su pie me empuja el pecho hacia atrás y caigo hacia el barro de nuevo._ ¡se acabo el entrenamiento! Descansen!- grita mirando hacia los alrededores, donde más chicos y chicas de mi edad, están sudados y sucios al igual que yo. Los muchachos se comienzan a alejar, pero tres de ellos me esperan. Bonnibel, Marshall y fionna. Son los amigos que me eh hecho en este lugar. Seremos miembros de __Intrepidez_ encargados de la protección de la ciudad. Yo, mis amigos y otros estamos en la fase dos de la iniciación. Y el instructor el cual me llamo _debilucho _es una mujer. Le dicen _Mar-mar_, y no tengo idea del por qué. Tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color negro, tés blanca, ojos grises y una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Me paro del barro otra vez y me dispongo a ir con mis amigos pero ella me toma el hombro deteniéndome. La miro y me hace una seña con su cabeza, diciendo que la siguiera. Miro a mis amigos y le hago señas para que sigan a adelante y no me esperen. Se van y sigo a Mar-mar. Volvemos al domo en el cual habíamos estado hace algunas horas otras entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo contra nuestros compañeros. Lo que fue un desastre para mí, ya que me pusieron a un rival muy fuerte y termine por perder el encuentro. El primero en quedar inconsciente perdía, Intrepidez era así de duro, no era para nada un juego de niños. Al llegar, mar-mar se puso al centro del round en donde se lucha.

_posición!- me grito. No entendía nada, se suponía que había terminado el entrenamiento de hoy.- atácame!- me ordeno. Aquí no importaba el hecho de que un hombre no puede golpear a una mujer, aquí todo cuenta. La semana pasada fionna tuvo que enfrentarse con Billy, uno de los iniciados más fuertes que hay, numero uno de la lista. Billy no tuvo piedad y la destrozó, quedo inconsciente y muy mal herida a los pocos minutos.- Vamos! Atácame! Qué esperas debilucho?!- me volvió a gritar. Estaba cansado, no tenía nada de fuerza en los brazos, solo haría el ridículo si luchaba con ella. Pero la ataque de igual manera. Me esquivo y con su codo me golpeo la espalda y me boto al suelo. Mi visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, no había tomado agua ni comido nada desde el desayuno, ahora era ya de noche. Estaba tirado boca abajo y vi sus pesados bototos negros frente a mi cara. Me pateo la cara con todas sus fuerzas. La sangre salió rápidamente de mi nariz. El dolor era insoportable.

_estas en el número 12 de la lista novato, si estas en el numero 12 aun para cuando pasado mañana digamos quien pasa a la siguiente fase, tu estarás automáticamente fuera de intrepidez- me decía con voz firme y sus manos en las caderas.- has que cambie eso para mañana, yo que tu, entrenaría toda la noche, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, solo búscame – dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. La mire unos instantes inseguro, pero finalmente la acepte- ahora ve a descansar- dicho esto se fue.

Fui a la habitación la cual todos los iniciados comparten. Somos 12 en total. La habitación tiene 6 literas, yo comparto la mía con Marshall, yo duermo en la cama de abajo. Entro con la sangre escurriendo aun sin cesar de mi nariz, manchando casi todo mi cuello y de paso mi pecho y mis ropas. Mis amigos al verme se alarman enseguida.

_finn! Que te ocurrió!- grito Marshall llegando al lado mío y guiándome a mi cama.-

_Bonnie trae el botiquín!- pidió fionna. Bonnie salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del el.- finn que te paso? Estas bien?

_estoy en el 12…-dije. Ambos se quedaron callados y me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.-

_las evaluaciones son pasado mañana…quien este en los dos últimos lugares de la lista se van…-dijo Marshall cabizbajo- finn amigo, no puedes irte!

_si, lo sé…-dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire- tengo que entrenar más duro-

_listo aquí esta!- dijo Bonnie llegando al lado de nosotros. Se sentó en la cama de al lado y comenzó a limpiarme la cara y curarme mi nariz.-

_finn…te ayudaremos a entrenar, no te preocupes- dijo fionna dándome una sonrisa-

_gracias fi...pero mar-mar me ayudará.-dije y todos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos-

_te hará pedazos- dijo Marshall-

_ ella fue primera en su iniciación y ahora es instructora, quien mejor para pedir ayuda?- respondí-

_pero ella te hizo esto finn, mira tú nariz!- me dijo Bonnie-

_fue una advertencia, estoy en último lugar, eso es realmente penoso!- le grite- en verdad no me quiero ir de aquí, por eso elegí intrepidez!

_aah…okey finn hazlo, todo sea para que no te vayas- dijo Marshall-

_gracias amigo- dije y le sonreí. Ahora tenía que descansar y comer algo, reponer energías porque esa sería una noche muy larga de entrenamiento muy duro.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE INICIO DE ESTE NUEVO FANFICS EN EL CUAL ESTOY TRABAJANDO. ME BASE EN LA FAMOSA TRILOGIA, "**_**DIVERGENTE"**_** QUE ME ENCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNTA *-* Y BUENO PUES, NO LO HICE TAAAAAAAAAAANN PARECIDO JEJE PERO EL TEMA ES CASI EL MISMO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DE VERITAS :C **

**EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO VEREMOS COMO COMENZO TODO ESTO, DE POR QUE FINN ELIGIO ****INTREPIDEZ ****Y DE POR QUE ESTAN ALLI Y TODO LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO.**

**BYE BYE! **


End file.
